Grak Kingdom
The Grak Kingdom '''is the main location of the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. History Little is known about the Kingdom's history other than it fell into decline and eventually collapsed after the disappearance of Princess Brigid over 100 years ago. Since then, the old town at the base of the Kingdom has thrived as a marketplace and trade center where folklore is exchanged. The Kingdom's primary resource has been salt ever since its founding long ago. It is what all the citizens of the Kingdom depend on for trade and money. The Kingdom consists of the old town at the base of the castle, numerous large salt mines, and many forests. Relevant Parables '''The Exiled Salt Princess (from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. Notable Residents * King Henryk (deceased) * Princess Wanda (deceased) * Princess Brigid * Serafina (royal guard, deceased) * Mercy (royal guard, deceased) * Royal Advisor (unknown) Trivia * The name 'Grak' could be related to the name of the king of Poland of the Wawel Dragon legend. As his name was Krak. Gallery RSP_Market.jpg|Old Town Market RSP_Recreation_Area.jpg|Old Town Recreation Area RSP_Plaza.jpg|Old Town Plaza RSP_Alley.jpg|Old Town Alley RSP_Outer_Wall.jpg|Old Town Outer Wall RSP_Caverns.jpg|Salt Mine Caverns RSP_Salt Mine.jpg|Salt Mine RSP_Crystal_Cave.jpg|Salt Mine Crystal Cave RSP_Underground_Lake.jpg|Salt Mine Underground Lake RSP_Corridor.jpg|Palace Corridor RSP_Lakefront.jpg|Palace Lakefront Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Kingdoms Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Moonlight Romance